Through His Eyes
by DKING027
Summary: Izuku Midoryia's life isn't an easy one. It's full of twists and surprises, and now you can experience it firsthand. A series of short stories where "you" are Izuku.
1. You Too, Can be a Hero

Your heart shatters as you hear the words.

All Might, the man you idolize and borderline worship, the man whose massive, hulking form figure strikes fear into the heart of villains everywhere, the man who is the very symbol of peace, had put it plain and and simple.

"No, I don't think you can be a hero without a quirk."

You stand there, motionless, as All Might continues his speech. He talks about other professions you could take up in place of heroism. He mentions law enforcement, but at this point you aren't really listening. You're still reeling from how casually your idol stomped on your dreams.

All Might collects himself and departs, leaving you alone on the rooftop. You still don't move, frozen by shock. Not from seeing All Might's secret, emaciated form, but from the cruel, biting words that had left his mouth. Deep down, you feel that you've known them for a while, but it took someone you look up to to drive them home.

You drop to your knees, willing yourself to cry. Crying always makes you feel better, but this time, the tears won't come, no matter how much you want them to. You sit there, dry eyed, and try to pick up the pieces of your shattered dreams.

XXX

You start to trudge home, leaving the crowd of civilians and heroes behind you as you wring the last bits of sludge and slime out of your tattered school uniform. Mom'll have to buy you a new one later.

Your mind wanders back to the events that happened not thirty minutes ago. You barely remember what happened, as if you hadn't been in control of your actions. Although, in a way, you hadn't.

You'd jumped the improvised barrier the heroes had set up without thinking and started running towards Kacchan, who was still trapped in the villain's fluid, sludge-like body. You'd slung your backpack at the villain, and it burst open, the contents slamming into his large eye. He'd recoiled, and Kacchan had managed to take a breath as you ran up to him and started to claw through the villain's viscous body, trying to free your childhood bully. Kacchan had yelled at you, something about not needing your help, and, with a nervous smile plastered across your face, you managed to tell him that you couldn't sit back and watch him die. He roared at you, his voice filled with anger, before his mouth is once again submerged underneath the sludge. You tried to dig him out again, but before you could act, a familiar masculine voice called out above the turmoil of the screaming crowd.

And suddenly, the villain is gone, almost instantly. In its place, there is a familiar figure. All Might stands, his muscles rippling, and flashes a smile to the crowd.

All Might disappeared after that, and the remaining pro heroes chewed you out while a group of paramedics checked you for injuries. Bakugo had given you an earful, as usual for him, and then the paramedics had cleared you to go home, telling you to call the hospital if you felt any pain for the next day or two.

So, as you take the long way home, it's understandable when All Might's words set in even more heavily than before. You couldn't be a hero. You'd charged in to save Kacchan but had ended up doing nothing more than endanger yourself along with him. You really were a quirkless nerd. You think back to what Kacchan had told you at school earlier - You could try leaping out a window and hoping to be reborn with a quirk. You quickly shake the thought from your head, berating yourself for even daring to let your mind wander to such a place. You've got plenty to live for. Besides, there's no way you could do that to your mom.

It's also understandable that you're beyond confused when All Might himself is suddenly blocking your path. He's as heroic as ever, huge and masculine and intimidating and suddenly he's a weak, mummified corpse of a man again. You choke back scream of surprise, as his transformation is still rather unsettling. He apologizes for his unattractive form, and then dives into a speech about what makes a hero, and you assume he's going to criticize his actions like the other pro heroes. You steel yourself for more harsh words, but are pleasantly surprised when they don't come. Realization dawns on you when he talks about heroes who felt that their body moved before they knew it, and you realize he's praising you. You fall to your knees for the second time that day, and the tears that wouldn't come before start to well up in your eyes.

And then, the words come. The words you've been waiting for your whole life. Words you've hoped and prayed for since you learned you were quirkless, words that no one has uttered to you for many long years.

"You too, can become a hero."

 **So this is fun. This story will be a little collection of short, second person scenes from Izuku's perspective covering important moments in the series. I don't have a set upload schedule so chapters will be posted whenever I get done with them, but it shouldn't be too long between uploads.**


	2. It's a Bad Omen to Trip and Fall

You stand in front of the rather menacing gates triumphantly.

The school before you is massive, towering above the surrounding buildings. It's a monument, a sign, a pillar of society, and you're almost too nervous to step inside those mighty gates. Almost. You take a step forward, crossing the threshold. It's an almost heart stopping moment.

You take a deep breath and remind yourself that you aren't in quite yet, that you still have to pass the entrance exam. But you're still confident, confident in yourself and confident in your training with All Might. You continue forwards-

And promptly trip. You laugh at yourself as you fall. Of course. One last bit of rotten luck before the exam. It's almost fitting, and you close your eyes and wait for your face to smack against the ground, but it never does. You open your eyes and you find yourself just hovering there, your face a few inches from the ground. You feel almost weightless.

There's a hand on your shoulder, and you look over to see a girl, about your age, with short brown hair and large brown eyes. You blush slightly as you realize that she's rather pretty. She smiles at you, clearly seeing your confusion.

"It's my quirk. Sorry for stopping you, but… well, it's a bad omen to trip and fall."

You awkwardly right yourself, and she taps her fingers together. The weightless feeling fades as she does. She apologizes for using her quirk on him again, wishes him luck, and then continues into the building. You regain your composure as you realize you successfully talked to a girl (even though you didn't really do any talking), and then enter the building yourself.

Everyone inside is herded into an auditorium, and a hero walks onstage, introducing himself as Present Mic. You already know who he is, of course. You listen to his radio show religiously. You listen (and mutter to yourself) as he explains the exam. You'll be fighting robots, each worth a certain number of points.

One young examinee stands up, pointing out an inconsistency between Present Mic's speech and the informational handout they've all been given, and then points at you and claims you're being rude. He must have heard your muttering. You make a mental note to work on kicking that habit.

Present Mic apologizes and explains the inconsistency, which is a special robot that is worth zero points, and is an obstacle. You find the way he compares the exam to Super Mario Brothers rather amusing. He points out several exam sites around the city and then dismisses the room. You notice that they seem to have assigned all the examinees from the same schools to different sites, and you breath a sigh of relief when you realize you won't be competing with Kacchan. You stand up and join the crowd rushing out of the auditorium, eager to get started.

XXX

You stand before the exam site, stunned. Before you lies a massive mock city that easily spans several blocks. You shake off the surprise of seeing the size of the exam site, and notice a familiar face in the distance. It's the girl who saved you from falling.

You start towards her, eager to thank her and introduce yourself, but a hand on your shoulder stops you. It's the examinee that called you rude. He sternly tells you that you shouldn't be conversing before the exam starts so you don't break other's mental concentration. You shrink away from the rather strange boy's hand, and busy yourself with some stretches before the exams start. You laugh nervously as he walks away, and are a little put off of how stern and mature he acts, despite being the same age as you.

Before you can even start the stretches you used to do with All Might, a bell tolls and the gates to the city swing open. The other examinees all rush in to begin their test, leaving you to play catch up. You dash in after them, eager to prove yourself, but stop dead in your tracks when you see what you'll be going toe-to-toe with.

Before you stands a massive robot easily four times your size. You recognize it as being worth one point, but it never occurred to you that it would be this big. You freeze, and find yourself unable to move as it prepares for an attack. You brace yourself for the worst, but the worst never comes. A dazzling beam of energy pierces the robot from behind, and it collapses. A young man with long blonde hair thanks him for distracting the robot, and then dashes off in pursuit of more prey.

You can feel your limbs again, and find yourself able to move freely. You take off through the streets, dashing past other examinees reducing robots to piles of scrap. Your mind races as you realize that you can't defeat these things, and that you've failed All Might. Tears threaten to fall from the corner of your eyes, but you blink them away. There's no letting up now, you tell yourself. You'll find a way.

But you don't find a way. You spend a good majority of the exam running around like an idiot trying to formulate a plan. You come across the center of the brawl, and through clouds of dust you see piles of robot scrap and people with powerful quirks taking down robots. You hear an announcement claim that there's only a few minutes left. The tears return to your eyes, and start to fall, dripping off your face and onto the ground. You've failed All Might, after all the work he did to help you.

The sound of screams breaks you out of your pity induced funk, and you notice something that wasn't there before- A towering behemoth of a robot that is taller than any of the buildings in the mock city. It's easily the size of a skyscraper, and it's slowly advancing towards the examinees. You recognize it as the zero point enemy. You reluctantly turn and ready yourself to leave, but something catches your eye. It's the girl again, the one that kept you from falling. She's pinned under rubble and the massive robot is heading straight towards her. A thought flashes through your mind, something she told you herself. It's a bad omen to trip and fall.

Suddenly you find yourself sprinting towards her. Your mind flashes back to that day with the sludge villain all those months ago. You can't just leave someone like that.

You intend to go and try and dig the girl out of the heap of stone and metal pinning her down, but find yourself planting your feet, preparing to jump. You feel… something coursing through your legs, but you can't say what. Without thinking, you push off and find yourself soaring into the air, hundreds of feet above the city, but even with what appears the face of the massive robot. You pull back your fist, and the same something as before rushes through it, filling you with energy. The sleeve of your tracksuit peels away, exposing your muscled arm, which is now covered in pulsing, vein-like red lines. Your eyes widen as you realize this must be All Might's power, and you swing as hard as you can.

You're too far away for your fist to make contact with the robot, but it doesn't matter as the shockwave from your blow tears a gaping hole in the machine regardless. You tense in pain as you start to fall, and look over to see your arm, purple and bruised and crooked. Based on the pain in your legs, they most likely look the same.

The rush of wind in your ears takes your mind elsewhere. You remember where you are as the adrenaline fades, and start to panic as your battered self starts to plummet back down to earth. You rack your brain, trying to think of a way out of this situation, but nothing comes to you. You grit your teeth as the ground grows closer, and start to accept your fate as a grease spot on the sidewalk. You brace yourself for impact, and suddenly you feel a stinging impact on your cheek.

And suddenly, you aren't falling. You don't know what's going on. Are you dead? No, you can still see the street below you. You turn your head to the side and see the girl you saved, laying on top of a floating hunk of metal, her hand stretched towards you. She'd ended up saving you, you realize.

She mutters something and the both of you fall the last few feet to the ground, landing roughly on the pavement. You pull yourself up with your one good hand, and start to drag yourself away from the scene. You realize that with your newfound power, you have a chance to gain some points, but that hope is dashed with the angry screech of a buzzer signifying the end of the test. Your hand slips, and you fall back down to the ground. You twist your head to see the girl that saved you, vomiting over the chunk of robot she'd been perched on. You think about thanking her, but before you can do so, the world fades to black.

 **This one was a little longer,and maybe I can make them all longer in the future! Who knows! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and are looking forward to the next one.**


End file.
